sonic x darkness
by nidza majstorovic
Summary: countination of sonic x sonic and characters from fairytales
1. Chapter 1

one note:this is countiation of sonic x sonic and characters from fairytales

sonic:yeah i know

anna:my mom and your aunt are in coffe do u wanna go and see your aunt

sonic:sure sis

a few minutes later they came to coffe bar

anna,s mom:hello dear*hugs anna*

anna:hello mom look who i bring with me

anna,s mom:oh my god it,s sonic the hedgehog my nephew

sonic:it,s nice to see u aunt

in toalet of bar some girl with blood arm is showering

sonic:i need to go to toalet

anna,s mom:ok dear do u want to drink something

sonic:yeah 1 coca cola

anna,s mom:ok dear

sonic goes in toalet there he noticed a lot of blood

sonic:(there was some fight)

meanwhile

cream:pls don,t hurt me

?:after i done with your grandma and grandpa your next robots attack!

robots with hatches come out

cg:what out dear

cgr avoids hatchet

cg:cream run we will take care of this

meanwhile

sonic:(i should call the cops to investigate this)

girl with knife appears behind sonic

sonic:huh(my six sense told me that something watching me what is this a bottle it can be someone blood inside i should sand it to analyse in hospital)

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

sonic:sis take a look on this

anna:where do u find it bro

sonic:in toalet

anna:ok bro take it in hospital for a...*falls to the ground*

anna,s mom:omg call emergancy right now she fall unconsitions

sonic:right

a few minutes later emergancy came

anna,s mom:take care of yourself dear i will tell u anna,s results when we done give me your phone number

sonic give his aunt a phone number

anna,s mom:thx bye my dear

sonic:bye my aunt*starts to cry*(i don,t wanna to loss my sister just like i loss my mom this blood bottle can wait i must see what,s wrong with anna)

tv reporter:flying villian the bettle attacks NY

sonic:(i must stop this guy i can,t forget about my responsobility)

to be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

sonic:(and like my mom once said never forget your responsibility and i do it once and that makes her to be in grave)

flashback

sonic enters shop

sonic:good day

worker:good day

sonic goes to buy something

po:hay stop him

police officers chasing thief in the shop and they past behind sonic

sonic:soory pal i,m just buying stuff here not busting people

a few minutes later sonic pays what he bued and exists shop

few minutes later he came back to his house and saw police cars

sonic:(what happened here)*gets close to his house*let me in i live here

po:i have bad news for u sonic your mother,s killed

sonic:*starts to cry*what who did that

po:it,s a bulgar we caught him at the warehouse at the 5th avenue

sonic:(he will pay for doing it)*runs away*(that bulgar can hide from whole police officers but he won,t escape sonic the hedgehog)

a few minutes later sonic made up to the warehouse and founds bulgar

sonic:stop right there!

bulgar:what who are u

sonic:i,m sonic sonic the hedeghog and u,ll pay for killing my mom

sonic pounches bulgar and he flyes all over warehouse until he fall to the ground and get unconsions then sonic gets close to him and saws his face

sonic:(no that man it,s...if i just stoped him what i had a chance now my mom is death)

the present day

sonic:*cries*(if i just stoped him my mom would be alive today)

at time squeare

people:run everyone

sonic:u won,t hurt this people beetle

beetle:what the

sonic:it,s me sonic the hedgehog and while i am alive u won,t hurt anybody

beetle:we,ll see about it

sonic:let,s fight

beetle:*fires at sonic*

sonic:*avoids it*now u will see beetle*jumps on beetle and he starts to fall*

a few minutes later police comes

sonic:(i will never forget u mom and your words u were good to me when u were alive but i promise i won,t let no one to die like u i will take care of everyone)

to be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

sonic:(mom u were everything to me)

meanwhile

gwen:mom i would like u to buy some bag to me

gwen,s mom:ok

they 2 enters shop and buy some bag for gwen then they seat in coffe bar gwen,s mom gone to say what they want to drink but then

gwen:ah help

gwen,s mom:honey

dock ock throws gwen,s mom and gone with gwen

a few minutes later

sonic:are u ok lady

gwen,s mom:yeah oh it,s u sonic*starts to cry*pls help me a mad scientist called doctor octavius kidnaped my daughter and your friend gwen u must go and stop him

sonic:i will but idk where he went

a few hours later at unknown base in romania we see that gwen is tied up

gwen:ah what do u want from me who are u

dock ock:who am i what,s the name octopus*starts to approch his metal arms to her*

back to NY

tv reporter:in romania some news reporter spots something unusual now we will interview him

news reporter:așa cum am mers am văzut un om cu patru brațe mecanice cu unele fată(while i was walking i saw one man with four mechanic arms holding some girl)

sonic:(so he takes her to romania i can,t tell her mom that she will get scared i,m going to save her)

to be continued...

the next part:sonic adventures in romania!don,t miss it!


	5. Chapter 5

15 minutes later sonic made to romania

sonic:(after this long ride i wanna to eat something here,s some restourant)*goes in*

sonic:good day

worker:Bună ziua!ce iti place sa mananci(good day what would u like to eat)

sonic:o pizza

worker:ok

a few minutes later sonic eated pizza and going to save gwen

sonic:(be patient gwen here i came)

a few minutes later sonic finds dock ock secret lab

sonic:(ok i,m here)

inside

dock ock:i,ll kill u gwen

?:no if i have anything to say about

gwen:sonic it,s u

sonic:yea it,s me let,s fight doctor

to be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

gwen:ah sonic i feel pain because my hand is tied pls free me

sonic:i,m on my way gwen*starts to run to gwen but dock ock,s metalic arm stops him*ah(he becomed stronger since last time i fought him)

dock ock:now i will turn rocket machine on and countdown until launching begins

computer:lounching for 20,19...

sonic:(uh-oh i must think fast)*saws electric magnet on roof*(wait this electric magnet can make dock ock mechanical arms to connect with them)hay dock here*gets free of his metalic arm*

dock ock stands where sonic is

sonic:*turns on device for connecting*hahahahahha dock u are up here now

dock ock:what how dare u

sonic:(now i can save gwen)

computer:8,7...

gwen:hurry

sonic:*stands to gwen and untied her and puts her down with him*

gwen:oh how can i ever thank u*hugs him*

sonic:this isn,t a bad way

gwen:thank u u are a true hero i have fly back to NY for 5 mins would u pls take me to airport

sonic:sure i am going there to

gwen:so that means we,ll travelling to NY together

sonic:right

a few minutes later they made to airport

gwen:2 cards for NY

a few minutes later they entered airplane and get ready to take off

to be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

a few minutes after takes off sonic saws something unusual

sonic:uh gwen do u saw this man

gwen:no what,s wrong with him

sonic:i think i saw him had scary face

gwen:let,s call him and talk to him hay there for a momment

man comes to gwen and sonic

man:yeah

gwen:what,s your job in airplane

man:i change pilot when he gets tired

sonic:are u not...

gwen:shut up sonic oh he,s just like joking

man:np is that all u wanna know

gwen:yeah goodbye

man:goodbye*walks a few steps away and looks sonic with scary face and continue walking*

sonic:gwen now i,m sure that he had scary face

gwen:stop halucinating do u wanna some juice

sonic:no gwen i,m serious

a few seats away from them

woman:i,m going to toalet dear

man:ok dear

woman walks to toalet and when she gets in she was throwed by the knife

a few minutes later man started to worry for his wife and goes to toalet to see what,s wrong

man:dear are u...oh my god call emergancy immidiatly

sonic:*goes to man*what,s wrong

man:someone killed my wife

sonic:(and i know weird things happened in this airplane)who did this

man:idk

sonic:wait till we get to NY then we will call emergancy because now we,re in airplane

man:ok sir

a 15 minutes later they made to NY

sonic:this is our stop gwen

gwen:yeah*takes all her things and gets out of airplane with sonic*

sonic:ok sir now we,ll call emergancy

gwen:what happened

sonic:long story gwen just call 911

gwen:ok

to be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

operator:this is 911 what is your emergancy

gwen:some girl is throwed by a knife we,re on airport in NY pls sand emergancy car

operator:ok we,re sanding it now

gwen:ok goodbye

operator:goodbye

a few minutes later emergancy cars comes

sonic:man i wish your lady a fast recover if it,s possible

man:thank u my friend

sonic:what,s your name man

man:my name is john

sonic:i,m so glad sonic i,m sonic sonic the hedgehog

john:it,s nice to met u man

sonic:yeah u too here,s my phone number call me and tall me is your wife ok*gives him his phone number*

john:thx i will my friend bye

sonic:bye

john enters with his wife in emergancy car

gwen:hay sonic i was thinking would u like we 2 to go to hollywood

sonic:hollywood?!that,s my dreaming place

gwen:ok then let,s get tickets*gets to worker*2 cards for hollywood

a few minutes later they,re ready to enter airplane for hollywood

sonic:(i hope that in this airplane won,t happen scary things as it was in the last one)

to be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

gwen:let,s go dear

sonic:yeah let,s go

a few minutes later airplane takes off and sonic phone starts to rring

rring!

sonic:hallo

anna,s mom:hay dear it,s me your aunt i,m calling to tell u that anna fall unconsions because she had strange headache and someone stoles her glasses

sonic:oh my god that,s really strange

anna,s mom:that,s what i wanna to tell u dear bye

sonic:bye

15 minutes later airplane made to hollywood

sonic:(hollywood finally this guys here are good actors)this is our stop gwen

gwen:yeah*exit airplane with sonic*

sonic:gwen there,s some good actor tobey meguire i,m going to ask him something

gwen:ok

sonic:*stands close to tobey*hay tobey

tobey:hay

sonic:i heard that you,re good actor

tobey:yeah i am

sonic:*saws girl with knife behind tobey*tobey look out

tobey:*turns around and there was nothing there*what,s wrong

sonic:i...nothing forget it(but i will not forget it when i return to NY i,m going to sand bottle i found on analyze and see who is girl with knife)

?:hello hedgehog

sonic:huh knuckles u,re here too

knuckles:yeah my mom brings me here with my sister what do u do since we last met today

sonic:oh a lot of things but good one is i met a lot of new friends

knuckles:really that,s so cool

sonic:yeah it is

knuckles:my sister wanna to talk with u

sonic:why

knuckles:she heard that u are a fast blue hero and she wanna to know how do u beat enemies so fast

sonic:that,s good thing to explain i gotta go tobey see ya later bye

tobey:bye

knuckles and sonic left

knuckles:tikal this is my friend sonic the hedgehog

tikal:it,s so nice to met u come there and hug me

sonic:i never huged famale before but...*starts to blush*for everything there,s 1st time

tikal:*starts to blush*yeah

sonic:i,m a little shy because i need to hug u

will sonic hug tikal find out in next part!

to be continued...


	10. Chapter 10

tikal:don,t be shy my friend

sonic:ok*hugs her*

tikal:*hugs back*so tell me my friend how do u winned against a lot of enemies

sonic:my speed helps me with that

knuckles:and sometimes help of partner/s is needed for that

sonic:yeah right

tikal:that,s so good now if u excuse us knuckles i would like to go in coffe bar with sonic

knuckles:sure np

tikal and sonic lefts

sonic:(i never goes on date with amy she would get angry if she finds out that i,m with tikal)so tikal tell me about yourself

tikal:well i live in LA with my mom and now my bro comes to see us and there i had a lot of adventures what about u

sonic:well me too in NY(she,s happy she had mom but i don,t)

tikal:(he,s so sweet i wonder if he has a girlfriend)sonic do u have a girlfriend

sonic:(how can i tell her)well...no(i don,t like because i,m lying but what can i say she would leave me immidiatly)

tikal:that,s so good but now i,m going on date with u did u got it?

sonic:yeah sure*starts to blush*

tikal:*starts to blush*u are my sweet friend i never had sweeter friend than u

sonic:*starts to blush more*really that,s a compliment

tikal:yeah it is this is coffe bar in hollywood sonic pls seat down

sonic:ok

worker:good day

tikal:good day 2 coca colas

worker:ok

tikal:sonic

sonic:yeah

tikal:can i kiss u in check

to be continued...


	11. Chapter 11

tikal:do u ever ignore your responsibility

sonic:well once here,s the story*...

*:for the story of what happened to sonic past see chapter 3 of this story

after sonic tells what happened in his past

sonic:and that,s my story

tikal:well that,s so sad i am so sad because of u

sonic:me too if i just can return time

po*:good day u 2

*:this is shorter for police officer remember

tikal and sonic:good day

po:i wanna to see your 2 ID card

tikal and sonic:why

po:i wanna see it

tikal:ok here*gives him his ID card with sonic*

po:*looks at their ID cards*let,s go with me

tikal:why

po:u robbed bank today

tikal and sonic:what

po:let,s go

sonic:*attacks po*we didn,t

po*takes out his weapon*u shouldn,t do that

sonic:why do u say we did something that we didn,t

po:i saw it

sonic:where

po:on tv

sonic:u lying

po:do i look like someone who lying

sonic:yeah anybody can have police suit by the way give me your name and last name

po:why should i i,m po not u

sonic:i wanna know who are u

tikal:stop arguring with him dear look sir we didn,t rob anything today

po:i don,t believe u

tikal:u don,t have reason to no believe us

po:let,s go with me

tikal:never are u ready to fight sonic

sonic:yeah

tikal:ok then let,s fight

to be continued...


	12. Chapter 12

sonic:let,s go

po:u will pay for attacking po

tikal:oh yeah*attacks him*

sonic:*turns into ball and attacks him and he exploded*that,s a robot

tikal:but who created him

gwen:sonic

sonic:yeah gwen

gwen:we need to go back to NY

sonic:ok gwen anyway it was nice to met u tikal and fight with u tikal

tikal:yeah u too sonic

gwen and sonic enters airplane

sonic:*starts to cry and looks at tikal from window*(bye tikal i,ll never forget u)

tikal:*starts to cry*(bye blue hero we,ll see again someday)

plane takes off

gwen:don,t cry sonic u,ll see her again someday

sonic:i hope so

to be continued...


	13. Chapter 13

gwen:after this day i,m planing to go home and sleep and u

sonic:i will call my friend that i met today on coffe her name is llrh

gwen:oh ok

15 minutes later they made up to NY

sonic:this is our stop gwen

gwen:yeah let,s go*exists airplane with sonic*thank u for being with me today

sonic:np

gwen:see ya later

sonic:yeah see ya gwen

gwen lefts

sonic:*calls phone number to llrh*hay my friend it,s me sonic do u wanna to come on coffe in my friend,s house

llrh:sure tell her to prepare coffe

sonic:ok i will bye

llrh:bye

call ends

sonic:(i,m going to cream,s house and tell her mom to prepare coffe)

few minutes later sonic made up to cream,s house

sonic:(wait what is this note)

note:hay everyone we,re in our cousin,s house in novi sad,serbia

sonic:(so they,re not here how do i then tell them to prepare coffe)

?:hello

sonic:huh oh hay cream u,re here

cream:sure here,s my mom

vanilla:hello sonic

sonic:hello miss rabbit u already returned

vanilla:yeah a lot of things happened in novi sad,serbia so we returned

sonic:ok then can u prepare coffe for us and our 2 friends cream already know one she helped me to rescue her

vanilla:ok sonic*goes inside and starts to prepare coffe*

in novi sad,serbia there was scary

sonic:what happened cream

cream:long story by the way do u helped that lady,s daughter to come to her grandma,s house

sonic:yeah and a lot things happened there

to be continued...


	14. Chapter 14

?:hay everybody

cream and sonic:huh

llrh:we,re here

llrhm:hello dear sonic and cream

cream:hello lady*hugs her*u,re the one who helped sonic to save me

llrhm:*hugs back*yeah dear

sonic:how do u past since our last met llrh

llrh:oh fine right after u go i,m going home too and tell my mom what happened

llrhm:and thank u for helping my daughter dear

sonic:np

llrh:mom i would like to go and play with sonic

llrhm:ok dear

llrh and sonic left

llrh:so sonic what should we do

av!av!

sonic:here,s dog hay dog here

dog runs to llrh and sonic sonic grabs llrh and dog throws in tree

sonic:(this reminds me of australia)uh-oh dog,s waking up let,s run llrh*grabs llrh and run away*

dog runs after them

llrh:hold on there,s semaphore

sonic:no way we,re running away from dog*pasts on red light*

sonic pounches into someone

llrh and sonic:ah

lady:hay watch out where u going

llrh:escuse us lady hay sonic here he comes

sonic continue running with llrh

sonic:hay llrh there,s river maybe we can make him to fall in river dog here

dog runs to sonic sonic avoided it with llrh and dog falls in river

sonic:that,s it for him llrh

llrh:yeah

?:hello u 2

llrh and sonic:huh

?:i,m cream,s evil aunt now i will kill u

sonic:time to fight

to be continued...


	15. Chapter 15

sonic:let,s fight

cream,s evil aunt:right*takes our knife*

sonic:ugh without that knife

llrh:yeah right

cream,s evil aunt:i,ll kill u

?:i wouldn,t say that

everyone:huh

iceman:now u,ll face iceman

sonic:hay my friend

iceman:hay

llrh:who is this guy sonic

sonic:it,s my friend iceman i met him before i met u today

iceman:let,s fight*frozes her knife*

cream,s evil aunt:agh

iceman:sonic turn into ball and attack her

sonic:right*turns into ball and attacks her*

iceman:ugh what,s your name

llrh:llrh

iceman:ok llrh attack her

llrh:right*attacks her and she fall to the ground*

sonic:we did it

iceman:yeah

someone takes llrh,s bag

llrh:hay get back my bag

sonic:we need to stop that thief

iceman:right u llrh go to others we,ll be back soon

llrh:ok bye guys

iceman and sonic:bye

llrh lefts

sonic:ok let,s go after him

iceman:right

meanwhile

amy:(um what,s this blockade right there)

?:listen all newyorkers i,m catwoman i came here from gotham city with my guys they will destroy this city

amy:(this doesn,t seems ok)

?:amy

amy:huh knuckles

knuckles:i heard what happened since there,s blockade let,s go there in sewer

amy:u sure this is good idea

knuckles:yeah let,s go

amy and knuckles enters sewer

to be continued...


	16. Chapter 16

meanwhile

sonic:we can,t get him let away

iceaman:yeah right

thug enters bank

sonic:he goes inside bank let,s go after him

iceaman:yeah let,s go

sonic and iceman enters the bank

meanwhile

bam!bam!

amy:huh what is that

knuckles:idk but it comings from above

knuckles looks what,s happenening outside

knuckles:it,s eggman,s robot

amy:eggman our old enemy

meanwhile

thug:everyone inside this metal vault now

all people in bank goes inside metal vault and they locked them

sonic:who lead this all thiefs

iceman:idk but we,ll find out*frozes thiefs arm*

thief:huh

sonic:*turns into ball and attack thief*alright that,s one down there,s probably 1000 more

iceman:u,re right

sonic:who lead u all

thief:we,ll never tell u

?:hello everybody

sonic and iceman:huh

?:i,m scorpion and i will destroy u all

sonic: scorpion let,s fight

iceman:yeah right

sonic:let,s go

to be continued...


	17. Chapter 17

sonic:let,s fight

iceman:*frozes his tail*

sonic:*turns into ball and attacks him*

scorpion:that won,t help u

meanwhile

amy:what are we gonna do knuckles

knuckles:since blockade is above of us we need to stay down there until backup came

amy:ok*starts to cry*

knuckles:what,s wrong amy

amy:i just get riminded of my...i can,t talk about this now

knuckles:ok just come down*hugs her*

amy:*hugs back*

meanwhile

sonic:in case u didn,t know scorpion i,m the fastest thing alive so my speed can take u down

iceman:*frozes his arm*

sonic:*turns into ball and attack him*

iceman:*frozes his arm*take this

scorpion:ah*falls to the ground*

a few minutes later police arrived

po:let,s go scorpion this is over

po go with scorpion in his car and drive away

sonic:that,s it for him

iceman:yeah now we should free those locked people from vault

sonic:yeah right*opens the vault*

everyone:thx u 2

sonic and iceman:np

tv reporter:we,re going live from times square in NY where doctor eggman attacks people with his robot

sonic:(my old enemy)thx for helping once again iceman if i need your help i will call u

iceman:ok bye my friend

sonic:bye*runs away*

a few minutes later sonic made to times square

sonic:hello eggman

eggman:oh isn,t this my old friend sonic the hedgehog hello hedgehog

sonic:your little destruction ends here and now

meanwhile

tails:chris let,s go to help amy and knuckles

chris:i,m coming*jumps in x-tornado*

meanwhile

knuckles:amy come down

amy:i can,t

knuckles:i,m going to see how things going above*checks above*amy it,s ok sonic come to fight eggman

amy:sonic?!i,m so glad to hear his name again he wasn,t been with me all day after this fight i will hug him

knuckles:ok let,s go and help him

to be continued...


	18. Chapter 18

sonic:let,s fight eggman

eggman:robot fire misseles at sonic

robot fires misseles at sonic

sonic:ah*pant pant pant pant*let,s go to the roof*runs to the roof*c,mon robot attack me

robot fires misseles at sonic

sonic:*avoids it*try get me now

robot pounches sonic

sonic:ah*falls to the ground*

eggman:robot pouch him once more

robot pounches sonic

sonic:ah(i,m starting to lose air)

robot pouches sonic a few more times

sonic:kah kah ah(goodbye everyone it looks like i,m lost my last battle ever i,m sorry i had to leave you my friends but it looks like this is it goodbye everyone)*starts to close his eyes*

is this really it?is this really the end for our fast hero find out in next episode!

to be continued...


	19. Chapter 19

meanwhile

tv reporter:we,re going live from times squeare in NY where sonic is in serious trouble fighting eggman,s robot

chris:we need to hurry tails

tails:yeah right

meanwhile

sonic:(here he is apporching he,s ready to do final attack)

robot starts to fire misseles at sonic but he fastly avoids it and pouches robot

sonic:(fi-ju there i got few seconds)

po:hay sonic do u need backup

sonic:appsolutily but this maniac is out of your league guys but if u wanna to help make this people out of here*jumps*

po:he,s right go away people

sonic:(now let,s see who is this lady in cat costume)ah

eggman:u should run away when u had a chance sonic say goodbye

?:we wouldn,t say that

eggman:huh

sonic:(they,re here)

and that is:wolverine,luke cage,she-hulk,spider-woman and deradivil

sonic:(i will not die i,ll see my friends again)i,m so glad to see all of u guys but how do u know i was in trouble

she-hulk:we heard it on news sonic

wolverine:let,s fight

eggman:robot attack

wolverine:that,s music for my ears*takes out his claws*

robot fires misseles at she-hulk

she-hulk:misseles ma c,mon please

luke cage:i have noun touched skin u stupid

sonic:*turns into ball and attacks robot*

wolverine:*scratches robot and he exploded*

sonic:now let,s kill my old enemy monster eggman he killed a lot of people

wolverine:*scratches eggman with his claws*

sonic:that,s it for him it was been fantastic guys thank u i really owe u(and i,m so glad i will live more)

deradevil:np sonic in fact what friends are for

rring!

sonic:i got some message

message:sonic i taked your friend if u wanna her to live go to amusment park coney island alone

wolverine:what is it sonic do u have any more problems

sonic:sadly i do but before u say can i help u i,m afraid i must face it alone(ok time to go to amusment park coney island again)

to be continued...


	20. Chapter 20

meanwhile

vanilla:where,s sonic by now

llrh:idk

vanilla:his coffe is still there

llrh:he will came soon

vanilla:by the way i reserved us to go on sea in sutomore,montenegro i found it on so will u go with us too

llrh:sure when are we going

vanilla:today at 1 pm now is 12 am

llrh:ok then thanks for coffe mom let,s go home and prepare

llrhm:ok

meanwhile

sonic:(here i am in coney island)

?:hello sonic

sonic:huh u are the same lady i saw on times squeare today

catwoman:yeah and now i will kill u

sonic:i wouldn,t say that u are probably another lyer like wolf in costume of weasel

catwoman:i wouldn,t say that

sonic:(oh i forgot i,m travelling today to sutomore,montenegro so i need to beat her quick)ok lyer let,s end this quick

catwoman:let,s do it

sonic:*turns into ball and attacks her*

catwoman:*attacks him with her claws*

sonic:ah

to be continued...


End file.
